


Bleed And Be Done With It

by Ace (HMSquared)



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [2]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Avoiding Spoilers in the Tags, But I've binged Eminem's TV Tropes page, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Songfic, Stabbing, Still don't listen to their music, Swearing, it'll make sense once you read it, kind of, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Kelly's relationship with Eminem goes from bad to worse when the rapper shows up on his doorstep with a bloody knife and terrified out of his wits.





	Bleed And Be Done With It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Kim."
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night. No, really. It was a dark, stormy, chilly night in Cleveland, and Machine Gun Kelly's life was about to change forever.

He didn't hear or see the footprints forming outside. Truthfully, Eminem had lucked out weather-wise; the signs of his visit would be almost gone in the morning. Almost.

Music was blasting, and Kelly was cleaning up from dinner. It felt weird being all alone in his house, a circumstance that wasn't as lucky. Well, not lucky for him, but...

E̮̼̣͉̝̐͊̕̕r̰̱̩̍̔̕r͙̩͇͚̋̈̏̕ō̭͈͠r.͉͎̔̔

 

A pair of fists pounded on his door. Setting down the bowl he was washing, Kelly paused the music and headed out to see who it was. The pounding continued, annoying him slightly.

"Don't break down my goddamn-AH!" Eminem was standing on the porch, shaking. There were tiny bits of leaves and dirt in his short blond hair, though most of it was slick and washed away from the rain. In his hands was a bloody kitchen knife, and while he wasn't holding it in a threatening manner, Kelly's arms still tightened. "Watch where you're pointing that thing, you could kill someone." Eminem winced, annoyance rising in him as well.

"I need your help, smartass." Kelly swallowed.

"How many bodies?" Eminem shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"Body count too high?" A shit-eating grin formed on Kelly's face, but Eminem quickly wiped it away.

"I don't remember anything, Colson." Okay, this was serious. Worriedly nodding and thinking of the headlines, Kelly stepped aside to let him in.

 

Eminem was fidgeting like crazy. Shutting the door, Kelly turned to him and thought; he quickly realized they probably didn't have a lot of time and asked,

"You need anything?"

"Water would be great." Eminem's voice cracked as he walked over to the sofa. Fetching a glass, Kelly said,

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't sit on anything with that." Nodding, the older man handed him the knife handle first, then sat down into a chair. After pouring him water, Kelly washed the knife, wincing as the blood circled down the drain. Was this really happening; was he really helping his enemy clean up a murder?

Thinking that shocked him. He and Eminem were technically still feuding, at least according to the internet. And while some rap gods would disagree, the internet is king.

There was a light buzzing sound behind him; it was only there for a split second, but Kelly heard it. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Eminem rocking back and forth, muttering something under his breath; he couldn't catch the supersonic words fluttering out.

 

Eminem was in his own little world, barely looking up when Kelly passed over the glass of water. He started to sit, but the rapper shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Okay, tall, dark, and brooding." The joke fell flat, leaving them in awkward silence. Then, swallowing, Kelly asked, "What happened, Marshall?" Eminem shook his head.

"I...I really don't know. All I've got is I woke up in the middle of a forest with that knife in my hands and a bloody shovel leaning against a rental car." When Kelly rose an eyebrow, he muttered, "Yes, I threw them both into a lake."

"The body?"

"Not in the trunk." Kelly laughed sharply, causing Eminem to frown. "Something on your mind, Kelly?"

"I just find it ridiculous that after all these years of rapping about..." Kelly trailed off, eyes widening. "Oh, crap." He bolted up from the sofa, boots scraping the floor.

"What?" Eminem was truly confused.

"You son of a bitch!" Kelly had no idea why he wasn't calling the police; the real reason was buried deep in the back of his mind. "You lazy-ass son of a bitch!"

"WHAT?!" Eminem screeched. He was tempted to shout but didn't, instead shaking his head and smirking.

"I just realized  _exactly_ what this is." Kelly started to laugh, shaking his head and licking his lips. "You..." He pointed a bony finger at Eminem, trying not to double over in hysterical laughter. "You're still mad at me for hitting on your daughter, and so what better way to get back at me then murder someone and drag me down with you?"

"Oh, shut the-" Eminem was cut off by a sudden cough rising in his throat, causing him to wince. He could taste blood, metal...Oh, they were both so screwed.

He bolted away, rushing to a mirror in the hallway. His reflection stared back, circles forming under his eyes. Kelly attempted to follow, but Eminem shook his head.

"Don't come over, Kelly. In fact..." He winced again, neck audibly cracking. Glaring at him he whispered, voice losing shape, "I would highly suggest you run." Kelly did.

 

He nearly missed the corner, breaking to a stop as the lights went out. Shaking, Kelly leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, panting.

Eminem wasn't himself. That he knew. Something else had happened in those woods, something way beyond a simple murder. And now his...frenemy? (sure, we'll call him that) was after him, for reasons the jury was still out on.

A hand flew over his mouth; screaming, Kelly's eyes snapped open. Eminem was in front of him, holding the no-longer-bloody kitchen knife in his left hand and muffling him with his right. A wicked grin was on his face, one he had never seen before.

"Welcome to hell, Colson." His voice was metallic, causing Kelly to instantly realize what was going on; he felt stupid for not seeing it on the porch.

"Hi, Shady. Where's Marshall?"

"Dead and buried." Slim Shady's grin widened. "Meaning _I_ get to play with you." The way he said that frightened Kelly, but it also sparked an idea. His brain had opened up, and he knew what he had to do. It wouldn't work (considering the real Eminem had been dead the whole time), but at least he'd be happy when he died.

Kelly snapped back to the present when Shady stabbed him in the chest. He didn't puncture anything major but it still hurt like hell, causing him to groan. Looking at the demon in disgust and loathing, Kelly murmured,

"Marshall...this is for you." Then, leaning forward, he kissed the man in front of him on the lips.

Shady was incredibly startled, but only for a few seconds. He slashed Kelly's throat in one quick stroke, bringing a hand to his lip as the younger man collapsed. Kelly bled out helplessly on the floor while he shook his head, wondering if that's what Eminem had tried to say. He legitimately wondered if, back in the woods, his host had been screaming Kelly's name as he perished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
